Fragile Things Break
by Classical Sorrow
Summary: [AU] There are more dangerous things than man slayers in the streets of Tokyo. It seems they are interested in the Rurouni Himura Kenshin. Why would vampires have any interest in the former Battousai?


Classical: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. This story is an AU with Vampires… oh the possibilities… this story is **_###YAOI FANFICTION###_**. Which means it involves **homosexuality**. If you are **uncomfortable** with this, are **intolerant** of this, **think it's wrong**, want to burn me as a witch … erm… **or if you just don't enjoy _###Yaoi###_ stories** I think **you may want to leave**… I'm waiting… (taps foot) come on… (Someone throws torch) … there's one in every group… okay I see some of you are still here so I'll continue. And remember I did **warn you**, it's all **up there** I don't mind if you want to flame though (flame as in unconstructive criticism please don't try and burn me with fire), many people skip the authors notes and so do not read any information concerning the fic but I'm sure **there will** **be no mistakes here** (Smiles pleasantly)

* * *

**Fragile Things Break**

* * *

**Chapter One: Crowd of the Weak**

* * *

_The weak die, the strong survive…_

A smile played across his lips as he looked down into the still crowded streets of Tokyo. The night was young still. Shops were only just beginning to close down and people headed home from a busy day. Their busy lives. So weak. He felt a soft raindrop fall on his cheek, but he did not give it any thought.

_Natural selection..._

The rain slowly picked up and the crowd grew far smaller.

_Those people down there. They are so weak that they even run from water. All of them… pathetic…_

He did not feel disgust towards them. He didn't care. They were feeble. So easy to kill or hurt. They weren't worth disgust.

"Ah! It's raining!!!" Someone shouted. His sensitive ears perked up and his eyes instantly went to the one who had made the shout. A girl in a yellow kimono pouted slightly looking up towards the sky in his general direction. He knew that she would not spot him. She didn't matter. She was weak. Just another speck of insignificant dust.

"You should not worry Karou-dono if we run we might make it home before it really starts pouring."

His eyes moved with interest over to the flaming red headed man beside the girl.

_Interesting way that he speaks… as if he grew up in an old village or an isolated mountain_

"Are you sure?" the girl asked. The man with red hair turned towards her giving him a good look at the cross-shaped scar on his cheek.

_I wonder how that scar came to be… this man with flaming red hair… he reminds me of that one…_

"I'm sure we can make it, that I am," the red head chirped. The girl looked doubtful.

_He reminds me of that one… but he is weak, just like the rest of them…a disappointment._

That's when the red haired man looked up at him his purple eyes slightly narrowed. A mistrustful look. He felt something akin to surprise and shock, not an easy thing to accomplish, but this man…

_A coincidence? But I'm sure that he is looking right into my eyes…_

He smiled and waved to the red head. The crimson haired man gave a curious look, his eyes becoming round and innocent again, he waved back no longer seeing him as a threat.

"Who are you waving at?" the girl asked looking where her companion was.

"Oro?" came the reply. The red haired man blinked looking back at the girl Karou, "Oh, don't mind this one Karou-dono, I just thought I saw someone on the roof, but no one's there anymore," He gave an embarrassed smile to his friend.

"You must be imagining things, I didn't see anyone… let's hurry before this rain gets worse."

"Right." the two ran off.

_Sharp eyes. He saw me and he knows he saw me. That man… I can feel it… he's not just another speck… there's something else… and tonight I feel curious…_

With that he ran down the roof jumped from three levels up and then disappeared in the remaining crowd following behind the red haired man with the cross-shaped scar.

* * *

Classical: I think it's pretty obvious who the person on the roof is if you've seen enough Rurouni Kenshins but you can guess if you want. And if you don't know who the red headed man with the cross shaped scar is I can't help you… I might laugh at you… sorry… any way if you didn't read the top this story is **_YAOI!!!!!!!_** … just wanted to make that perfectly clear. 


End file.
